Enhanced Senses
by Rasika-chan
Summary: Opening her eyes she saw...nothing. Everything was black. Hermione's gone blind. What will she have to endure to learn and enhance her senses without the use of sight? Who will be the ones she trusts most to help her? Rated T for now.
1. Bittersweet Beginnings

**A/N: I don't own. All J.K.R.. Exactly how it should be.**

**Well, here is the first chapter of _Enhanced Senses_. I hope you like it.**

_"Any training that does not include the emotions, mind and body is incomplete; knowledge fades without feeling." -Anonymous_

* * *

Hermione's alarm clock went off and she disarmed it with a groan, forgetting she didn't have classes until tomorrow. She made Head Girl this year along with Draco Malfoy making Head Boy. Who would've thought?

Sitting up in her bed, eyes still closed, she put her hair up into a ponytail, just a couple strands escaping and dropped her arms with a sigh. Opening her eyes she saw…

Nothing. Everything was black.

**(Day Before)**

The Golden Trio was reunited once again for another year at Hogwarts, and also their last. Giving hugs and telling about their summers' events, they felt carefree now that the war was over. However, they still stuck with their training tactics; they'd also taken up kick boxing, karate, Tai chi, and mediation sessions.

On the train, they were together in a compartment along with Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"So, Hermione, I heard you made Head Girl this year. That's fantastic," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

Hermione grinned, "Yes, I did." Ginny elbowed her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The firecracker asked with a grin. "Congratulations!"

"Yeah 'Mione, that's great. Although, we could see that coming from a mile away," Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry chuckled, "But other than that, it's wonderful Hermione," he said with a smile. Neville let a small smile curve his lips.

"You've earned it Hermione. You are the greatest witch of our year," Neville admired.

"Thank you, all of you," Hermione said with a small blush.

Ron turned his attention to Harry and began a talk about Quidditch.

Ginny leant in closer to her older Gryffindor friend, "Hey, how's the wandless magic coming along?" She asked in a hushed tone. Hermione's ears perked up at this.

"It's going surprisingly well. I can do it for longer periods of times without getting as drained. It definitely isn't like it was before," she said with a grin. Ginny giggled.

"Same with me, it's getting much easier. It kind of surprised me, what with my power. But that's to be expected when your magic has a kick the way mine does," the red head said. Hermione nodded, agreeing. Ginny is _very_ powerful.

Before the two could continue their talk, their compartment door slid open quickly and Draco Malfoy poked his upper body in while hanging on to the frame.

"Granger, McGonagall wants us in the Heads compartment," he said. She didn't get up. Instead, she looked shocked. _No mudblood?_

"Now, woman!" He exclaimed and left, leaving the door open.

"It seems Malfoy is our Head Boy this year," Luna stated. Hermione got up and walked out into the walkway.

"I guess I'll see you all later," she said as she walked out and closed the door, not giving the boys time to start acting like her big brothers.

Walking along one side of the compartment walls she looked for the Heads compartment. But, it seemed her vision was blurring up. Hermione stopped and placed a hand on the wall. She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again and her vision was back to normal.

"Strange…" she said to herself.

"What's strange?"

Hermione turned around quickly to find Draco Malfoy leaning out of the Heads compartment.

"Nothing…nothing," she said curtly while blinking a few times. She walked towards him and he let her through. She took a seat on one bench and he sat across from her after closing the door.

"You sure you're alright, Granger?" Draco asked with his head cocked slightly to the side. Hermione bit her lip.

_Malfoy is actually being civil. _She nodded. He shrugged.

They sat in silence.

Everything went by smoothly. McGonagall came and explained their duties and privileges, they arranged the prefects meeting and when they arrived at Hogwarts, everything went extremely well. No fights, no bickering, not one threat or degrading word.

The next thing Hermione knew was she was sitting with her friends in the Great Hall and Headmistress McGonagall stood to speak. The Great Hall went silent.

"Welcome to our new students and welcome back all!" Her voice echoed throughout the large room.

"As most of you all know, the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden. The war may be over, but the dangers that lurk in the forest are very dangerous. We want you all to be out of harms way," She explained.

"Our Head Girl this year is Hermione Granger." She stood up as the Headmistress introduced her into her role.

The Gryffindor house was the loudest for applause…and the Slytherins were the quietest. However, you could hear faint clapping in the midst of the snake pit.

"Our Head Boy is Draco Malfoy," McGonagall said after the applause had ceased a little and Draco stood, giving a little bow.

The Slytherins piped up immediately. Hermione, being Head Girl, clapped. She wanted to be an example for everyone that inter-house unity is possible, and she was willing to do it.

Hermione made eye contact with Draco, and he nodded at her with a smirk. It wasn't the usual smirk, it was…friendly? She returned the nod. The two sat back down.

After the new students, mostly first years, were sorted and the new teachers were introduced, the Headmistress raised her arms with a twinkle in her eyes, much like Dumbledore's.

"Let the feast begin!" McGonagall announced and the food appeared.

"'Mione, woo ohay?" Ron asked with his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full," she said with a mildly disgusted look. Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"He asked if you were okay," Ginny filled her in. Hermione tilted her head.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" she asked.

Ron swallowed his food this time, "You've just been kind of out of it. You were in a daze before McGonagall's speech."

Hermione sighed slightly, "I'm fine, I promise."

She added a little smile to prove she was alright. Seemingly satisfied with her answer, they went back to their plates. McGonagall stood once again near the end of the feast.

"It's almost time to get going to your rooms, so finish up and prefects will show the first years their rooms. Head Girl and Boy, come up here once you're finished.

Hermione stood without hesitation and left the table without another word. From the corner of her eye she could see platinum blonde hair. The two walked to Hagrid and McGonagall. Once they were standing in front of them, Hermione's vision once again blurred, but it was more intense this time. Blinking a couple times and shaking her head slightly, she tried to clear her vision. It worked.

"Granger, you alright?" Draco asked softly.

_He's still being civil, in front of everyone? _Hermione thought, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," she said. McGonagall held that stern look, but her eyes showed concern.

"Very well, I will show you to your room," the Headmistress said earning nods from the Heads. "But before you go off, it is your duty to show that inter-house unity is possible. You two will be held highly in the eyes of others and we are counting on both of you to be responsible for the role that has been bestowed upon you."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and back to Minerva. They nodded.

"Follow me, please," McGonagall ordered.

They walked down hallways that the both of them have never seen before, but was easy to maneuver. A portrait appeared ahead of them down a hallway with a number of suited armors. In the portrait, there was a female centaur.

She was very beautiful. Her face was soft and she had almond shaped eyes which were a very vibrant green. Her hair was like black silk and was braided tightly over her shoulder. The human half of her wore a sort of corset with accents in the breasts. Black, green and gold ribbons and fabric along the sides and front, also lacing up the back went wonderfully together. The bottom half of her, her horse's body, was white with her legs were black up to the knee. Her tail was black silk, just like the hair on her head, a beautiful contrast with her white lower body.

"Hello, Danica, how are you?" McGonagall asked. The centaur trotted a little and grinned at the old woman.

"Minerva! I'm wonderful, it's good to see you," She said. Her voice was strong like a warrior, yet beautiful.

"Wonderful, dear. These two are the Head Girl and Head Boy this year, Hermione and Draco," McGonagall introduced them.

"I'm honored to meet you, Danica," Hermione told the centaur. Draco bowed slightly.

"Oh, as am I, you have quite a reputation," Danica looked at both of them with a smile on her lips, "Both of you. You two are quite the war heroes."

Hermione looked at Draco in confusion. He looked at her.

"Yes, I was on your side," he said. She opened her mouth to speak, but was too late.

"Well, I'll leave you to come up with a password. Get some rest." McGonagall said before she disappeared down the hall.

"How come I didn't see you?" Hermione asked Draco once she found her voice.

"I was there," He said, turning his attention back to Danica. "So how 'bout it Granger, what's the password?" Draco gave her the decision.

"Aphrodite?" She proposed. Aphrodite: also known as Venus, the goddess of love, beauty and fertility. She thought it would fit because of how beautiful Danica was.

"Oh Hermione, that is wonderful," Praised Danica. She knew the stories. Draco nodded and their portrait opened. "Goodnight!" Danica said in farewell.

The two walked in their common room, gazing at everything with bright eyes. It was done in warm colors, to give that homey comfortable look and the fire was at its peek. There were plenty of furniture; two couches and three lounging chairs, a desk with fresh ink, quills and parchment placed on top. A bookcase went all along one wall, filled with anything you could imagine, including Greek mythology.

"Wow," Hermione breathed out. She glanced into the dancing fire and her vision jumped to black to blurry; back and forth. Grabbing on to the back of the couch she steadied herself with a hand over her eyes. Blinking her eyes once again, she cleared her vision.

Draco looked at her with a frown. He knew something was up.

"Granger, why don't we get some sleep," He suggested. She nodded, standing herself up properly.

"Of course," she said going to the room labeled 'Head Girl,' and Draco to the one labeled 'Head Boy'. They shut their doors behind them.

Gasping at the grandeur of her room, Hermione glided across the soft dark burgundy plush carpet. Her room was dark red and gold, a true Gryffindor room. A king sized bed with gold pillows and sheets and a red comforter that looked fabulously comfortable was placed against the wall in the middle of her room. All of her clothes were placed into her walk-in closet, all sorted. She immediately changed into a pair of black boxer shorts and a white tank top. She walked into her bathroom, ready to brush her teeth and to get ready to sleep in that wonderful looking bed of hers, when she stopped at the sight.

The bathtub looked like a pool! It had so many different bubble baths to try and had such beautiful intricate design. There was even a stand up shower next to the bath which was also huge. A simulation of a waterfall and beautiful forest trees and greens, even wildlife came to life in the large bathroom. Hermione wore a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait to try this out! Although…the door on the other side? Does Draco use this bathroom too?

She brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. While closing the door, she heard the other door open. Her suspicions were confirmed to be true.

"_He really was on our side in the war? How was it that I didn't know about this? Did the Order even know? What about Harry or Ron, did they know?" _She rambled on in her head as she climbed into bed. However, those thoughts left her as she settled under the covers and turned off her light.

"This is amazing," she said to herself, closing her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

**(Present)**

Hermione rubbed her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Still nothing, her vision wasn't coming back like all the other times. She started to panic.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh _Merlin_!" she said, her voice getting louder and louder. She got out of bed cautiously. Her hands were reaching around her, to feel if anything was in front of her as she tried to maneuver around her room. She stubbed her toe against the bed before she could walk around it.

"Ow, shit! Damn it!" Hermione yelled leaning against the foot of her bed and rubbing her injured toe.

"Granger, what the hell are you doing?" Draco yelled from his room. She heard him enter the bathroom from his room and come in through her door.

"_Bloody hell, I don't need him here!" _She thought as she sighed. Her toe was just throbbing now.

"I just stubbed my toe, it's no big deal!" She sneered, looking to where she heard his voice from.

"Get over it! Doesn't mean you have to go and wake up everyone in Hogwarts!" Draco said with a particularly nasty voice. It seems Draco Malfoy isn't a morning person.

"Oh, if I could see you, I'd pummel you," she mumbled. Apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"You can't see me? What do you mean you can't see me? I'm standing right here," He said with irritation.

Hermione sighed and sat at the foot of her bed. Draco noticed her long legs in the shorts she was wearing.

"I mean, I can't see you. I can't see a bleeding thing!" She yelled, starting to panic once again.

"Is everything blurry or just black?" He asked her. His voice was calmer, he seemed intrigued.

"Everything is black," she replied. "You don't suppose I went blind, just randomly…permanently?" Hermione said. Her voice shook.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sure everything will be alright. I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey and see if it's a curse or if you have, indeed, gone blind."

This surprised Hermione. Draco was actually…helping her? Being civil…again?

"O—okay, umm…I need to get dressed then…" She said with a quiet voice. Standing up she began to walk in the general direction of her clothes with her hands out in front of her.

Hearing Draco sigh, she felt him gently take her hands and guide her to her closet. He placed her hands on the wall of the closet opening and let go.

"Thanks…Draco," she said. She was surprised at his first name coming out of her mouth and how smooth it rolled off her tongue.

"Don't mention it," He said into her ear. She took a small, unnoticeable intake of breath at his close proximity. Nodding, she heard him exit the way he entered.

"_That was weird…"_ she thought feeling through the fabrics of her clothes. Classes didn't start until tomorrow so she could wear a regular shirt and a pair of jeans. Feeling across the fronts of her shirts, she felt designs and lettering, trying to decide on which one to wear. Running her hands over a shirt she was sure was one of her favorites, she pulled it off the hanger.

The shirt was striped horizontally with red and black and the sleeves hugged her upper arms which stopped at the top of her elbow. It was fit enough to show her curves she gained over the years and yes…even her chest. The neckline came low, but not low enough to show cleavage. Putting that on, she felt around for a pair of jeans.

Pulling out a pair she was sure looked good, she put them on. They were dark, somewhere around the scale of a bluish-gray. She managed around her room to find a pair of socks and to also put on a pair of black chucks. Grabbing her toothbrush after searching for a while, she stumbled to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and used the toilet. Bumping into the sink, she washed her hands and went back to her room and felt against the wall until she found her bedroom door. She faced her room and held out her hand.

"_Accio_ wand," Her wand flew into her hand and she put it through her belt loops under her shirt. Exiting her room she put her hands out in front of her once again.

"Malfoy?" She asked tentatively.

Draco was waiting outside her door, groomed and ready. He grabbed a wrist and guided that arm to loop through his, "I'm right here."

Hermione nodded gripping onto him a little tighter as they started walking towards the portrait. Draco noticed her outfit then.

"My Granger, you clean up well. Even when you're blind," He said truthfully with a little humor. The Gryffindor blanched.

"Thank you?" She questioned more than stated. His lips formed a small smile.

"It's true, I'm not lying," Draco affirmed. Hermione laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to me, I thought you hated me? Just this morning you were about to hex my knickers off," Draco chuckled at that. "Now, you're being very civil and actually helping instead of hurting me," She added.

"Well, I was thinking we could actually call a truce…and that I may apologize for what I've put you through all these years. I've never hated you Hermione, jealous yes, but never hate. I am really not a morning person," He said as they exited their common room. Hermione stayed silent, willing him to continue. Danica looked on without a word.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you," Draco said. "And now that the war is over, Voldy's dead, and my father in Azkaban, I'm free to show the real me."

Hermione turned her head slightly towards him, "And who exactly are you, Draco Malfoy?" She asked.

He smiled, "I'm Draco Malfoy, stubborn and sexy," he joked and she laughed.

"My favorite color is green and I have a pet dragon named Thaleron. One of my favorite things to do is fly, which I put to good use in Quidditch. I can play the piano and I love music, I can also ballroom dance. I'm not as big of a jerk as I seem, I just have a hard time trusting people. I have no problem with muggle-borns or muggle anything; I've just been putting up a front. My father would have tortured me even more if he knew what I really thought and Voldemort would have killed me and my mother. I would do anything for her," He explained. Hermione was shocked.

"I'm so sorry," she said sincerely. "Does that mean you trust me? You are telling me all this."

"Yes, I do trust you, as weird as that sounds," he said. Hermione giggled. Wind chimes. "But I am truly sorry and I hope you accept my apology."

Hermione smiled and gripped his arm closer, "Of course I accept your apology—as weird as that sounds," She giggled. "Nice to meet you Draco, I'm Hermione." She heard him chuckle.

"So, tell me about yourself, Hermione," Draco said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love to read and write," she nudged him when she heard him snort. "Not school related, which I will probably never be able to do if I have gone blind permanently. My favorite color is red, my parents are dentists, and I have a cat named Crookshanks. I like to sing, I'm actually pretty good. I love to dance; dancing for me is such a release, and no, not ballroom. I'm afraid of heights and I can do some wandless magic," she said with a small grin.

"Wandless, eh? I can too," He said.

"Nice, maybe we could work on it together," she suggested. _"Why am I being so trusting? I…I guess I can trust him. It's not his fault he was forced to hate me. He's actually not that bad."_

"Good idea," Draco said with a slight nudge to her side.

Only a few people were up and about in the castle. They didn't have to be up today, they had no classes to go to. But those who wanted breakfast were slowly filling the halls. All of which were casting weird looks at the two supposed "enemies" walking down the hall, arms linked. Looks in which Draco saw and Hermione could not.

"C'mon let's get you to the Hospital wing," Draco said. They were there in no time. Madame Pomfrey was in her office.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Draco addressed. She turned to the two, surprise on her face.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger?" She asked confused as to why they were here together. "What is the matter?"

"We have a problem," Draco started.

"I woke up this morning blind Madame Pomfrey, I can't see a thing. Everything is black," Hermione explained, feeling panic rise in her again. "We were wondering if you could tell if it was a curse or if I've really gone blind."

Madame Pomfrey hustled around to get things ready, "Oh dear, that's terrible. Mister Malfoy, please bring her here to sit down." He did as he was told.

Hermione sat on the edge of a bed. Madame Pomfrey began to examine her and gasped at her eyes, "Oh my…" the healer breathed out.

They had gone from a deep chocolate brown to a light, yet hypnotizing, golden color.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Draco was surprised as well.

"Your eyes, Hermione, they're gold. Much, much lighter than their regular color," He told her. Poppy checked her eyes to see if a curse had been placed on her.

"Oh Merlin, Miss Granger…I'm so deeply sorry," Poppy said quietly. Hermione froze with her pale eyes wide. Draco grabbed onto her hand and gripped it firmly. He'd never seen her so vulnerable before. It made him want to protect her. She squeezed back, her knuckles turning white.

"It's permanent."

Poppy backed up to give her some room, but Draco stayed as he was. Hermione's bottom lip trembled and she took a deep breath through her mouth.

"Hermione I'm sorry. But, let me say this—you will learn to see auras; others' magic, if you will. Different colors, different flows, you'll even be able to feel when someone is approaching. Your other senses will be heightened as well; this will all come to you soon. It will be natural once you get the hang of it," Draco said softly, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

Madame Pomfrey agreed completely, "This is true Miss Granger. Your powers will also be enhanced. We will do the best we can to train you, dear, and once you've succeeded in these, you will be very powerful and very successful."

A tear escaped Hermione's eyes. Draco, without thinking, wiped it away.

"All of that is fine, it sounds wonderful, I can do that," she said weakly. "But how am I supposed to do my school work? How am I supposed to read or write?"

"That's what charmed quills are for, they'll write for you. Now, about the reading issue…" Draco paused. "Well, I'll read to you."

Hermione chuckled. How he managed to be the one to make her smile, she had no idea. Madame Pomfrey smiled rather largely.

"That is a wonderful suggestion Mister Malfoy," she praised. "Now, I must tell the Headmistress what has happened and we can arrange to have special training for you, Miss Granger," Poppy said. Hermione nodded and scooted off the side of the bed.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey. I'll do the best I can," she said to the healer.

"Of course, dear, and I'm sure Mister Malfoy will be willing to help you in any way he can," she said hopefully.

Draco nodded, "Yes, of course."

Still holding hands, Draco led Hermione out of the hospital wing and the two walked slowly and aimlessly.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Draco asked. Hermione found his arm and dropped his hand, looping her arm through his instead.

"No, I've lost my appetite," she said in soft voice. "Can we just…go for a walk instead, outside?" She suggested.

"As the lady wishes," Draco said lightheartedly. Hermione managed a weak smile, but held nothing behind it.

Once outside, they were cast into silence. Draco wanted to let Hermione hear everything around her, feel the breeze and hear Mother Nature's music. He wanted to assure her.

"Hermione, I just want to let you know that I will do everything I can to help you," Draco said softly. Hermione stopped.

"Draco…" She released his arm and felt up his shoulders to his neck. Once she reached his face, she took a step closer while closing her eyes and placed feather light touches to his face.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked quietly. She continued to feel around his face.

"I...I want to see you."

That was all that needed to be said. Draco closed his eyes.

Hermione's fingers traced over his forehead and smoothed over his eyebrows, down the sides of his face while her thumbs gently went over his eyes and cheeks. With two fingers from each hand, she went down his nose and to his lips.

_Ah, those lips._ She treated those with extra care as her fingers glided over them. They were soft to the touch. His upper lip was defined and curvy while the bottom was perfectly plump. Hermione went over his face again.

"Oh," Draco opened his eyes to find Hermione's eyes still closed and she wore a smile. Her hands cupped his face, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. "There you are."

Draco watched her smile fade and her eyes held a look of sorrow. He got a gentle hold on her wrists and tears welled up in her eyes. The full force of the situation finally hit.

A sob wracked her body as Draco pulled her into his arms. She hugged him tight as her knees gave out. Draco slowed down her fall yet still went down with her. Both now on their knees, Draco rubbed her back and rocked slightly back and forth. Hermione's sobs made his chest heavy and she gripped and pulled at the shirt on his back like her life depended on it.

"It's alright Hermione, I've got you," Draco said softly next to her ear. "I've got you, let it all out now. That's it," He continued. Hermione continued to cry on his shoulder.

Hermione listened to Draco's voice and felt the warmth of his body. He was strong and built perfectly. It was soothing and helping immensely. After a short while, she was able to calm down to a soft sniffle here and there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break down all over you," She said. Draco brought her in front of him and looked at her golden eyes, slightly puffy and pink. He wiped her wet cheeks with his hands.

"You shouldn't be," he said softly. "I told you I'd be here." Hermione nodded.

"Come on now, you should get some rest," Draco said standing her up with him. He led her back into the castle and to their dorm. He ignored the stares of many more students in the halls.

Reaching their portrait, Danica greeted them.

"Morning you two," she said with a worried look. "My, what has happened?" asked the centaur.

Hermione spoke up softly without emotion, "I've gone blind, Danica."

Danica gasped, "Oh dear, I am so sorry Hermione! Get inside and get some rest, you'll need it. From what I know, you'll be training very hard. Get some rest and eat well," she said. "You will get through this; everything will be clear in time."

"Yes, I will," Hermione said. "You can believe that."

"Aphrodite," Draco said the password. Danica nodded and swung open the portrait and the two Heads walked in while their centaur friend shut them inside.

"Oh Merlin, what about Harry and Ron…and Ginny, I have to tell them," Hermione rambled. Draco continued to lead her into her room.

"Later. You'll be able to let them know, once you're up to it," Draco said. "You need to rest and you are much too stressed. Let it slide for a little bit," he said as they walked into her room.

"Sure…sure," she said as he sat her on her bed. She immediately sighed. Draco pulled off her shoes and placed them by her bed. He swung her legs around and she laid back on her fluffy pillows.

"Now, sleep," Draco said covering her with a blanket from the foot of her bed. Hermione sighed again. He caressed her face and left without another word. She sunk into the comfort her bed offered and found it very easy to fall asleep.

* * *

**Yes, I made Draco extremely nice and extremely OOC. BUT, he had his reasons for his earlier, meaner days.**

**I like it. Anyway, please let me know what you think.**


	2. True Colors

**Hello again. (smiles)**

**Hope you like my story so far, even though this is only the second chapter.**

**Here goes nothin'... (salutes)**

**Chapter Two!! **

_"Care is the ingredient that keeps true friendships alive despite separation, distance, or time. Care gives latitude to another person and gets you past the dislikes and annoyances. Quite simply, caring sustains love." -Sara Paddison, The Hidden Power of the Heart_

* * *

Draco huffed as he sat on a couch in the common room. He rolled up the sleeves of his charcoal gray dress shirt and unbuttoned two buttons at the top. Staring at the fire, he frowned.

"Am I really this nice…honestly?" Draco asked himself in disbelief.

He was a prat, everyone, even himself knew that! Draco was the prince in the snake pit with an 'I'm better than you' attitude.

Wasn't he?

_Is that the real me?_ Draco's face softened as the flames flickered and cracked.

Before he could continue his thought process, a few knocks on the portrait door made him leave the fire's presence. He got up and went to answer it.

Opening the door he found two boys and a girl.

Potter, Weasley and Weasley's sister…a right firecracker that one is.

"Ew, what are you doing here?" Draco asked. Harry frowned.

"We're here to see Hermione, so move it!" Ron jumped in. Draco still stood in the entry way.

"Sorry, no can do. Granger won't be seeing anyone this morning, so you can just…bugger off," Draco said lightly, yet with his usual sarcastic attitude.

"Let us in, Malfoy, or I'll make you," Harry growled out with his wand now in his hand and pointing it at the Slytherin Head. Draco looked down at the wand and back to Harry's scowl.

"Empty threats Potter. Now, if I let you in…would you want to deal with Granger's wrath?" Draco egged on. "Because I'm telling you, she does not want to be seeing anyone at the moment."

Ron brushed passed Harry, "What did you do to her, ferret?" the red head snarled.

"Temper, Weasley! You might want to work on that. However, I can assure you that I did nothing to your Gryffindor princess," Draco said with his usual cocky attitude.

_I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, not now._ The Slytherin thought, slightly disturbed.

"Malfoy, we just want to see our friend. Won't you let us in?" Ginny stepped in. Irritation laced her voice. She wanted to see her friend, and this _git_ wasn't helping!

Draco sighed, "Listen, come back later around dinner time. I'm sure she'll be ready to see you then."

Ginny frowned, but became worried as Draco looked a bit…sad? She wasn't sure if she was reading him right, he wasn't exactly the easiest person to read.

"Okay, you better let us in when we come," Ginny said with her hands on her hips as she turned away. Harry and Ron looked scandalized.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled at his sister. "You're actually letting that bloody ferret tell us when we can see _our_ friend?" Harry's mouth hung open.

"Come on Ronald, we'll see Hermione later! Let's get out of here and preoccupy ourselves while we wait," she said.

Firecracker, _indeed_.

"Run along now, idiots—your second keeper is leaving. You heard the girl," He said to the two who belonged to the Golden Trio.

Draco closed the portrait on the three outside it and ran a hand through his hair. _At least one of them has sense. How does Granger deal with those two? Good God, she spends almost every waking moment with those pieces of work._

Walking back to the couch he had occupied, he sat down once more. He glanced over to the desk against the wall and _accio'd_ parchment, ink and a quill. He was going to write a letter. Placing everything in front of him on the coffee table he nibbled his lip in thought and began to write.

_Mother,_

_I hope you're doing alright. If anything I wish you were here with me. You don't deserve to be alone in that corrupt hell hole we used to call home. No matter how beautiful it is, it is cold and holds a certain chill that can make anyone uncomfortable. Merlin, I miss you already._

_My first morning here, back at Hogwarts has been interesting, I can tell you that. Hermione Granger—yes the one girl I was jealous of and kept telling you about—went blind overnight. I was the one who came upon her cursing at her stubbed foot and looking like a mad woman. Yet, I was also the one who helped her. I took her to the hospital wing to see if Poppy could tell if it was a curse or if she had gone blind permanently. She wasn't so fortunate._

_However, on the walk there, she was actually very pleasant. I don't know why she wasn't panicking much; I mean she had gone blind! Maybe it was hope of just being a curse, and she could be cured in a matter of days, maybe hours. Or maybe I was helping her? She was smiling and laughing as we talked._

_Anyway, as we walked with each other we called a truce and we are both now on a first name basis. I know you know how I feel about all the prejudice against muggle born bullshite. It's bloody nonsense, that's what it is. She and I were, dare I say it, making friends with each other. A rivalry since the first day we met, and in just one day we put all of it behind us. I, however, have my reasons for being a righteous pain in the arse back then. You know very well what I'm talking about. Lucius and his damn superiority complex, right along side Voldemort._

_Alas, we don't have to worry about those two anymore. Voldy's dead while Lucius is rotting away in Azkaban! Do you know how happy that makes me? I'm sure you feel the same as I do. Free at last! Free to be ourselves and do what we think is right, free to live without fear and free to show ourselves to the world and to each other. The wizarding world sees us in respect now, rather than fear and I'm rather fond of that. I'm starting to show myself to her, mum. She deserves it the most._

_The night before, I noticed her stumbling and holding a hand over her eyes. I knew there was something wrong and I even asked her, "Granger, are you alright?" She would always brush it off. Granger always brushes it off with the famous "I'm fine, don't worry" phrase. She even uses it on Potter and Weasley. I think she feels the need to prove that she can take care of herself, even though everyone knows she can. Yet, for some reason, they still hover._

_Along with the hope Hermione had along our little walk, I really think I was helping her. I was making her laugh and we were acting as if we had been friends for a long time. Once we found out her eyesight had gone for good, never in my life had I seen her so vulnerable. It made me want to protect her…and to me that seems very strange. I've never been that way, with the exception of wanting to protect you and having the backs of the Order members and Aurors in the war. I really want to help her get through this. Maybe it's the chance of doing something good, the chance to help someone who has always been eager to help anyone and get nothing in return. She broke down earlier this morning, and I was the one who comforted her. She cried on my shoulder while I held her in my arms. Once we came back to our common room, she was…emotionless. It was mildly scary seeing her without her usual fire. Hermione is resting now, as I'm writing this._

_McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and I are going to get Hermione back on her feet. We are the only ones that know of it. I'm thinking of asking Severus to help as well. But in the meantime, I'm taking care of her. Me taking care of Granger—that's something I thought would never happen. Yet here I am. Would you be willing to help as well? She's a quick learner and she will be wonderful, I know it._

_Well, I suppose I'll stop bombarding you for now. Please write back soon. Love you._

_Always,_

_Draco_

With a sigh, he read over his letter again and cast a drying spell over the ink. Rolling up the pieces of parchment he went to his room and summoned his Eurasian Eagle Owl. Within seconds, it flew through his open window and landed on Draco's bedpost. Draco tied the letter to its leg with a green ribbon. Holding out his arm, the owl flapped once, twice and perched itself on Draco's forearm.

"Take this to my mother. Fly safe," he said. The beautiful bird took off in powerful flaps of its wings and flew off.

Draco walked out of the dark green forest that was his room and into the warmth of the common room.

* * *

Ginny sat by herself in the Gryffindor common room while Harry and Ron began a game of chess.

_Something is up…_Ginny pondered as she sat with her legs folded under her.

_I have to try again, even if I have to talk to Malfoy myself. It's almost time for lunch, I've waited long enough._ With this resolution in mind, she stood up and walked toward the portrait.

"Going out, be back later," Ginny said, hoping they would be too engrossed in their game to be so perceptive.

Luckily, all she got in return were grunts. With a smirk, she left. They were preoccupied enough.

She traveled quickly throughout the halls to get to the Heads' dorm, not wanting to chance Harry or Ron following her to see where she was going. Ginny continued to jog through the halls until she saw the centaur up ahead of her. She slowed down to a fast walk until she reached the portrait and was looking up at the beautiful centaur.

"Hello," Danica greeted. "You are?"

Ginny bowed slightly, "I'm Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me Ginny."

"Ginny, very nice to meet you, I'm Danica," she said. "You were here earlier, yes?"

"Yes, I was. I had two boys with me last time. I really need to see Hermione," Ginny said in a rush.

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll have to talk to the Head Boy regarding that matter," she said softly. "Go on, knock."

Ginny knocked a couple of times and the portrait was swung open in a matter of seconds. It was Draco standing in the doorway again.

"Ah, Red, come for another round?" Draco asked. Ginny sighed to keep her patience.

"Malfoy, I really need to see Hermione…I know there is something wrong," she said with a worried frown. Draco's brow furrowed. "If I can't speak to her, can I at least speak to you?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked thoughtful.

"It's not my place to tell you," Draco said. "But…" he paused as he held the door open for her to step through, "You might as well wait until she wakes up. It's nearly lunch time; she shouldn't be too much longer."

Stepping through the portrait, Ginny listened as Draco shut the door and watched him walk passed her.

"Have a seat, Red," Draco said. "I'll go check on her." He added softly.

"Hey, hold on a second," Ginny ordered, making him stop in his tracks. "Why do you seem so…different?" She asked, walking toward him as he turned around to face her.

"Why are you so nosey?" He retaliated with a slight smirk. She returned it.

"I'm only nosey when it comes to my best friend," she said. Draco nodded once with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides…" Ginny continued. "You really look different."

"Different?" Draco asked. He shoved his hands into his black trouser pockets.

Ginny looked him over, especially his face, "Yes, you look different. Your eyes aren't as cold as they used to be, you actually look…" She paused. Draco let her contemplate over him. So what if the firecracker sees how he's changed?

"You look good, Malfoy," she said finally. "For a prat." She added.

Draco chuckled at her, "You're right. I'm different," he said. "I've changed." He turned away, walking towards Hermione's room.

"I know that you fought with us in the war."

This made Draco stop again.

"I saw you fight against many Death Eaters and the way you watched our backs," she continued.

"And it made me think…" Draco glanced back at her. "It made me think that you're probably not that bad of a guy."

"Am I right?" she asked. The Slytherin let a small smile appear on his lips.

"Have a seat, Firecracker," Draco said before reaching Hermione's door. He disappeared inside.

Ginny smiled. She was right. Draco Malfoy has grown up. But, for his sake, she'd keep it to herself.

_I'm sure he's not used to being himself._ Finally, she sat down in front of the fire.

Draco entered Hermione's room and noticed the lump facing away from him on her bed. Her shades were drawn, casting the room in shadow.

"Hermione?" he went over to her bed. Placing a large hand on her shoulder, he gently shook her.

"Hermione, come on, you need to get up. It's lunch time, you need to eat something," he told her. She shifted and breathed in deeply. Rolling onto her back, she stretched out her legs.

"Draco?" she asked, her voice laced with sleep.

"Yes, it's me. Are you hungry?" he asked. Hermione sat up and nodded. Pushing the blanket off her, she scooted to the edge of the bed and held out her hand.

Draco hesitated a bit, but then took her hand.

"I'll go to the kitchens for you," he said softly.

Hermione looped her arm through his, "Okay."

"By the way," he said opening her door, "You have company."

He heard her swallow.

_Is she ready for this?_ He stopped her and bent down to place his mouth by the shell of her ear. Draco brought her free hand to his face and placed it on the side of his face. She immediately felt his facial features, like earlier that morning…

"You'll be fine, I'm right here," Draco whispered. He felt her shiver and nod, loose strands from her ponytail brushed against his face in the process. Hermione dropped her hand and Draco led her out of her room into the light of the fire. She heard a gasp.

"Hermione!" she heard Ginny's voice.

"Gin?" Hermione said as Draco continued to lead her out into the common room to Ginny, who was now standing up. He walked her to the front of the couch and stood her in front of her best friend.

Draco bent down to Hermione's ear once more, "I'll be right back. I'm going to the kitchens to get us both something to eat."

She felt his warmth leave her as he left. Immediately after, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione in a fierce hug.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she asked in the older Gryffindor's neck.

Hermione wrapped her arms around the red head and closed her golden eyes, "No, Gin, I'm not. But I will be…in time."

Ginny pulled away but still had Hermione in her grip, "What do you mean?" she asked. Hermione opened her eyes and felt Ginny gasp softly in front of her.

"'Mione, what happened to your eyes?"

Hermione bit her lip and sniffled. She brought her hands from Ginny's shoulders to her neck, then to her face. She began to feel around her face, like she did to Draco.

"Listen to me, Gin, don't tell Harry or Ron. I'll tell them soon," Hermione said, caressing Ginny's forehead and cheeks. "I've gone blind."

She felt a tear roll down to her fingers.

"Oh, 'Mione…" Ginny said, her voice catching in her throat. Hermione stroked her cheeks, wiping at her tears.

"My vision was screwy yesterday, on the train and in the Great Hall. It was even worse when I came in here. I was able to clear it up every time, but when I woke up this morning it…it wasn't coming back," She told the younger girl, her voice strained. "It didn't come back, Gin!" Hermione sobbed and gripped Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny sat her on the couch and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around the now golden eyed girl while wiping at her wet cheeks. They were both unaware of the blonde Slytherin eavesdropping with a tray of food in his hands.

"What's going to happen?" Ginny asked. Hermione sighed and sniffled, calming herself.

"I'm going to make my eyes adapt to magic; learn how to see magic. Auras, flows…those sort of things," Hermione told her.

"Alone?" asked the red head. Hermione looked at her.

"No," she shook her head. "McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and…Draco are going to help me train; help me adapt."

Ginny raised a red brow. "Oh so it's _Draco_ now, is it?" she smiled. Hermione let out a chuckle.

_Good, I'm making her laugh. _Ginny nudged her with her elbow.

"We're friends now, you know?" Hermione said with a small smile. Ginny giggled.

"How is he?" Ginny asked and watched Hermione's smile get bigger.

"He's really great, Gin. It surprised me," she said. "Draco is so different now, in a really good way. He's actually…quite charming."

Draco smiled at this.

"I'll help too, 'Mione," Ginny said, placing a hand on Hermione's knee. "I'm glad Malfoy is here to help too; I've noticed he's changed."

Hermione smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand. She breathed in deeply, smelling the fire and the faint smell of food. She felt calm; breathing in and out…in and out. Gripping the younger Gryffindor's hand a bit firmer, she closed her eyes. Though she could not see through them anymore, she closed them anyway. She could not wait to be able to see magic through her now blinded eyes. Suddenly, she felt...heat, waves of something brush against her hand.

Opening her eyes, she gasped. Ginny's hand was glowing!

_Ginny's hand?_ Hermione's eyes widened. _Merlin, I can see her magic!_

It was vermillion in color and it rippled like fire. She could see it all around her; everything contained magic! Hermione could see it moving throughout the young girls body, she could see her facial features, but in the form of magic; an aura…different colors of red. Ginny was looking at her, in wonder and in confusion. Hermione let go of Ginny's hand and reached for her face. She cupped her warm cheeks in her hands.

"Ginny…" Hermione grinned. "Oh, Ginny, I can see you! You're so beautiful, your magic; Merlin!" She saw the girl made of magic grin.

"Hermione that's wonderful!" Ginny said gripping onto her wrists. But shortly after, Hermione's grin faded to a look of sadness and loss. Her hands slid slowly off the girl's face and fell into her own lap.

"I—I don't understand," Hermione whispered.

Ginny watched her face fall and knew she had lost the sight as soon as it came.

"It's gone, isn't it?" she asked the crestfallen young woman.

Hermione nodded.

"Well, it's a start," Ginny said, placing an arm around her.

Looking up, she saw Draco with a tray full of different foods walking silently towards them. He gently placed the tray on the coffee table in front of the girls.

"Draco?" Hermione asked softly. He sat next to her on the sofa.

"I'm here," He told her softly, glancing over to Ginevra.

"I saw it. I saw the magic…just for a moment," Hermione told him finding his forearm. Her grip was tight.

"That's wonderful, Hermione. I'm proud of you," he said. "Of course you'd be able to start without any training; it sounds just like you. They don't call you the brightest witch for nothing."

Ginny smiled at his softness towards her best friend. _He really has changed. I can tell even more when he's around Hermione._

"Thank you," Hermione whispered with a small smile.

"So, Red, are you helping?" Draco asked Ginny.

She snorted, "Of course I am! What kind of question is that, _Blondie_?"

Draco smirked, "Just checking, Firecracker." Ginny laughed at the nickname he'd given her. She actually liked it.

Hermione giggled at the two. But then, she remembered the food.

"Draco, what'd you bring?" she asked sniffing the air.

"Sandwiches, waffles, potatoes, eggs, milk, juice—I brought breakfast and lunch. I didn't know how hungry you were and since Red is here, she might as well eat too. So, I brought enough for all of us," he replied.

"Thanks Drake," Ginny said, reaching for a turkey sandwich.

"No problem Gin," He replied. They both froze.

At the same time, thy both burst into laughter. Hermione could not believe her ears. Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy were actually being friendly toward one another.

"I like you Firecracker; you're alright," Draco said with a chuckle.

Ginny let out a short laugh, "Yeah, you're alright yourself Blondie. I like you too," she said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Wow, you two have made a huge amount of progress!" Hermione said. Anyone could hear the smile on her face.

"I like being nice...only to those who deserve it. It feels alright," Draco said softly. "But don't tell anyone." He added, making both girls giggle.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with McGonagall," he said grabbing a sandwich and a waffle.

"Right now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, now. I'll be back before you know it. But in the meantime, do—girl stuff, or whatever it is you do," He said.

Draco stood up gracefully and left the two girls again.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione asked.

Ginny swallowed another bite, "Yes?"

Hermione twiddled her thumbs, "Um, could you hand me a sandwich?"

* * *

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow_

_-"True Colors" __(a ton of music artists redid this song, one of which is Phil Collins)  
_

**I thought that was a cute little ending to this chapter.**

**It explains a little on Draco's end in his letter. ****Come on, it's _Draco_, you can't expect him to be nice to everyone--so he was snippy to Harry and Ron. _Of course._**

**However "filler" this chapter may seem, it's moving along.**

**I hope you liked it. Talk to me.**


	3. Passions of Fire and Ice

**Welcome one and all to the third chapter of my story, _Enhanced Senses_.**

**D/C: I will never ever own Harry Potter, and that's the way it will always be.**

**Thanks to everyone who has put my story in their favorites, story alerts, author alerts, etc. I appreciate it very much.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Here is chapter three. Enjoy!**

**_"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words." -Unknown_**

**  
**

* * *

Inside McGonagall's office, Draco sat back in his chair with his legs spread apart slightly. To someone else, it would look as if he was in trouble. He was deep in thought. McGonagall sat across from him with her hands folded on top of the desk she occupied.

"Mister Malfoy," she addressed softly. Draco looked at her and sat up in the chair. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, Headmistress?"

"Now that I have you here, I must know this," Minerva started. "How do you plan on helping Miss Granger?"

Draco thumbed a beat on the arms of the chair. "Well, there are different ways of helping and training I thought we could split up, and maybe we could get a hold of Severus for one of those methods," he suggested.

"Has Miss Granger been informed?" asked the Headmistress.

"No, I did not want to overload her so soon. I'll let her know tonight," Draco said.

"Explain these methods," McGonagall said.

"Well, there is meditation of course. She'll need to do this every morning, evening and night. It might not be as hard for her as others. She'll have to clear her mind and find her magic. Only she knows the flow and the feel, but this will help her control the flow and learn to channel it; mostly to her hands and eyes, but also to every part of her body. Hermione will be using her eyes and hands the most," Draco explained.

"How will we know that she has been able channel her magic to her hands and eyes?" asked Minerva.

Draco leaned forward and sighed deeply, "When this happens."

In seconds, his eyes were glowing the color of molten silver with icy specks of blue that shimmered at any angle and his pupils faded and blended into the breathtaking color of his irises. His hands hung loose as he leaned his forearms against his thighs and his magic made itself known. It glided across his skin and wound through his fingers, much like a snake would wrap around its prey. Draco's magic appeared to be icy blue in color. It didn't flicker like fire, it flowed like water. However, before the Headmistress could notice anything else, he pulled his magic back in and it disappeared from his eyes and hands.

"Hermione's won't be exactly like mine, everyone has their own flow and color. It represents them. You get the idea," Draco said.

"Yes, I am aware of that. Thank you for showing me," she said.

"She's already tapped into it. Granger saw magic today with Ginevra Weasley," He said.

"For how long, do you know?" asked the Headmistress.

"Ten seconds, fifteen tops," Draco estimated. Minerva nodded.

"What other methods?" she asked.

"There is actual hand to hand combat, duels with wands and wandless magic," He listed.

"Hand to hand makes her get used to channeling in on the one she's fighting, and with time she'll be able to see more and more. Once she's mastered meditation, this method will be easiest.

"Duels with wands are more complicated. Sure, it's just like if she was fighting hand to hand, but she's having spells shot at her. Hermione will have to be able to see them coming and be able to block or counter without hesitation.

"Wandless, however—well, she'll be tapping into her own power for that. Not only will she be able to see others' and their magic, she will also get used to seeing hers; more so than with a wand. This method will be the most tiring, although she can do wandless already. To or what extent, I haven't a clue. Meditation has its place with all three and everything will get easier and easier until she won't even have to try to see it. Her eyes will adjust and get used to seeing.

"Which brings me to why I asked about using Severus for a few of these methods: duels and wandless. You of course will be attending all methods, except for meditation. Madame Pomfrey will be needed for a few potions for headaches and muscles. Hermione will be very sore.

"As for Weasley, she'll be there for Hermione's duels and hand to hand. I haven't quite decided if she would be useful with the wandless area.

"Granger will have to master one method to get to another. I cannot stress this enough. If she tries to go to another level when she isn't ready, she will hurt herself and possibly anyone around her at the time. She must take one method at a time."

McGonagall understood each method and as to why each person was assigned.

"Very good, Mister Malfoy; but where do you come in to these methods? Where will you be?" She asked.

Draco smirked. "I will be attending all of them."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "In that case, I will get a hold of Severus and explain the situation to him. I'm sure he will be glad to help."

"What about Granger's classes? I know she'll be a tyrant if she has to miss anything, especially on the first day," Draco brought up with a slight chuckle.

"Her training will not be a hindrance to her studies. It may be very exhausting at first but she will do just fine," McGonagall explained. "I've worked out a schedule for her, which will also include Miss Weasley and yourself."

"Will we have to inform our Professors?" he asked. McGonagall shook her head.

"No, that will not be necessary. I'm not sure if this will interfere with any of your classes if I schedule it right. But if that happens, then I will be sure to let them know.

"Your classes will be separated into three parts, since Miss Granger will need mornings, evenings and nights. Can you explain to me how early and how late she will be in need of training?" Minerva asked.

Draco frowned in thought. "She'll need to be able to eat breakfast in the morning to get her strength up. I'm sure she will want to visit her friends. But after breakfast, she'll need to meditate. The same will apply to lunch and dinner. It will either get her refreshed to start off the day and get ready for more…or it'll make her body tired. Although, as she moves along, meditation will become relaxing for her once she has mastered it." He explained.

"Of course," McGonagall agreed.

"Professor, should we do something about the other students? I can think of more than a few Slytherin students who would just love to take advantage of this." He thought out loud after his question.

The old woman sighed. "Well, Mister Malfoy, she will need a guide. I'm sure Misters Potter and Weasley will be by her side every second." She suggested.

"They don't even know about it yet. The only ones that know are Ginny, Madame Pomfrey, you, me and Snape will soon. She hasn't told them, she's been resting," He explained.

"I'm sure that won't mean anything. When she does tell them, they won't let her out of their sight," she said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said quietly. "Granger does not want to be smothered. They've hovered over her all her life, even when she has been the one to save their lives many times. She doesn't want to ask for help; her pride won't let her and she feels she can do everything on her own," his voice raised steadily as he continued.

"Hermione will have to get used to the fact that she won't be able to be independent enough to do everything herself and that she needs help right now; whatever the problem may be. It will be very hard for her until she can adjust her powers and use her magic right without exhausting herself," Draco finished.

"I understand that, Mister Malfoy. This is why you are one of the main persons who will be helping her.

"Mister Potter and Mister Weasley do tend to hover; I know that, I've seen it. You and Miss Weasley will have to remind them to be her friends and not her protectors. She needs proper attention and someone to watch over her, not someone who invades her personal space.

"Believe it or not, Miss Weasley and you will be her main support systems. You know how to help her and she will come to you for the help that she requires, not them," Minerva said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Professor, I understand and agree with you, however, you forget one thing. Potter and Weasley hate me. They would rather cut off their ears than listen to any advice I would have for them," he with a little dry humor.

"I figured as much. They do not know you fought on our side in the war. Although, I am doubtful they would give you a chance without this knowledge," McGonagall said in thought. "Miss Weasley will help you out; she is more than capable of handling a few stubborn young men."

Draco chuckled._ I know it._

"As for anything else you might need, just call for Dobby. He will be more than happy to help out with anything," she said. "He has full access to the castle and can get you anything you'd like from the kitchens. Take advantage of this, especially when you need to stay in for something and can't make it to the Great Hall to eat," she said.

_How kind of her to offer_. Draco thought amusedly.

"Thank you Headmistress, I'm sure this will help us immensely," he said with a smirk.

The Headmistress stood from her seat. "You are dismissed. Thank you for your time."

Draco nodded to her with a muttered "ma'am" and stood from his chair. The door opened and he walked out with his hands in his trouser pockets.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny still sat on the couch, their stomachs' full and their plates scraped clean. They left two sandwiches, three waffles, a pastry and small piles of eggs and potatoes, and a few sausages. The juice was gone and only about a cup and a half of milk was left.

"That was very satisfying," Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione chuckled, agreeing with her.

"Hey Gin?" Hermione's voice came out quiet.

"Hm?" she hummed out.

"When do you suppose we go see Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked. "I need to tell them."

"Whenever you are ready 'Mione, they can wait. Don't worry about them, worry about yourself for now," Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"You're right. I've told you already, and Draco was the first to know," she snorted. "Imagine the looks on their faces if they knew that bit of information."

Ginny let out a short laugh. "Oh, I can see it now," she said, imagining the looks Harry and Ron would be giving them.

Hermione let out a sigh and _accio'd_ her shoes. The black chucks flew into her hands and she slipped her feet into them. The shoes tied themselves as she stood. "Okay Gin, let's go."

Standing with her, Ginny brushed off her jeans and straightened out her long-sleeved black shirt. She grabbed on to Hermione's hand and led her to the portrait and out of the Head's common room.

The two heard Danica singing behind them as they walked down the hall.

Grabbing on to the slightly shorter girl, Hermione looped Ginny's arm through hers while still being able to be led. She could hear the conversations of others around her. They soon came to the shifting staircases and greeted the fat lady, saying nothing of Hermione's unfortunate event.

Ginny continued to lead Hermione through the portrait until the sound of rapid footsteps were coming their way as the door closed automatically behind them.

"Hermione, good God! Where have you been all day?" Ron asked in a rush behind Harry.

"Yeah, we came to the Head's dorm to see you but the ferret wouldn't let us in," Harry bantered. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hermione gripped Ginny's hand tighter.

"Harry, Ron, I—," she paused, trying to direct her eyes toward the two. "I'm actually not okay right now. But starting tomorrow, it'll get better."

"'Mione, are those," Ron began, "Are those your real eyes?" he asked glancing at Harry before returning his gaze to her golden eyes. Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes and slightly bite her tongue as she held back a retort.

Hermione breathed in deeply and exhaled through her nose.

"Yes, they're my eyes Ronald."

Harry took a step toward her and gently placed a large hand on her shoulder. Not expecting it, Hermione jerked slightly out of instinct.

"Hermione, please," Harry said softly. "Tell us what's going on."

"I have…lost my sight," said the supposed bookworm.

"H-How?" Ron asked in mild outrage. Harry's eyes were downcast.

"No idea," Hermione replied. "Maybe it's affects from the war, after all this time, I don't know."

"I'm sorry 'Mione," Harry said wrapping his arms around her. She released her hold on Ginny and gently swung her arms around him, pulling Harry tightly to her. She felt Ron place a big hand on her elbow.

_I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry._ Hermione repeated over and over in her head. She didn't want to cry anymore. Her first tear was shed in the hospital wing earlier and her big breakdown was outside with Draco after she had been released by Madame Pomfrey. A few tears escaped in the common room with Ginny after she'd rested.

_Draco…_Hermione thought of how he had comforted her and let her sob out every tear. _He really wants to help._

With a sigh she rested her cheek against Harry's shoulder. Harry rubbed her back slightly.

"Not your fault Harry," she whispered into his neck.

Harry tilted his head down and kissed the top of her head. "You said something about getting better tomorrow?" He asked gently. She nodded slightly and pulled away slowly.

"I assume I start my training tomorrow," she said.

"Training for what?" Ron asked.

"Training for my eyes and for me. Madame Pomfrey told me a little about it," Hermione said. "I'll be able to see magic once I've trained myself properly."

Ron nudged her arm, "At least you'll be able to get some sort of vision. Seeing magic…everywhere?"

"Everything contains a magic of some sort Ronald," Ginny added.

"I know that Gin, it's just amazing that she'll be able to see all of it," He said to his sister.

Hermione blinked her blinded eyes. _Amazing, huh? I—I guess it is, in a way._

"Do any of you fancy a walk outside?" Hermione asked, putting the idea out there.

"Yeah 'Mione, I'll go with you," Ginny piped up.

"We could use a walk, eh Ron?" Harry said elbowing Ron playfully.

"Sure mate, let's go. I'm tired of chess," Ron replied.

Hermione nodded in approval. Immediately, Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's arm. Harry pulled up next to Ginny and Ron on the other side, by Hermione. The four left the Gryffindor common room and traveled away from the tower all sharing things they weren't able to since the train ride to Hogwarts.

Once outside Hermione breathed in deep with a smile, unconsciously tuning out the others. She could hear things she had never really paid attention to; like how the trees rustled, making their own rhythm with the wind and how everything just flowed naturally together. How the wind moved across her skin and through her hair sent pleasure through her body and made her want to smile even more. Just feeling brushes of anything made her reach out to it, wanting to get a better feel of the texture or get to know the way it moved. The smell of Hogwarts was truly delightful. No pollution corrupted the air and she could smell different types of flowers and how the grass mixed in with the freshness of it all made everything smell oh so sweet. Everything was enhanced now that her other senses could not rely on her sight any longer.

_I must be strong—I must do this for myself. I must know…_ The response to Hermione's thoughts swept the loose strands of hair out of her face and danced around her. The gifts of Mother Nature, Hermione welcomed it all with everything that she was and will be; with her arms opened wide. It was magic.

Biting her lip, she tuned back in to her friends and their conversations, her smile never leaving. As Ginny sat her down on a bench she felt the redhead sit down next to her and Harry and Ron stretched out on the grass in front of them. She laughed with the others at Ron's story. Charlie had apparently been singed a bit by a dragon.

* * *

Draco had returned to an empty common room. He immediately assumed that the two Gryffindors left to see Potter and Weasley about Hermione's lack of sight.

_How nice._ He thought amusingly with a chuckle. They'd left him some brunch.

Heating up the leftover food, he ate the last sandwich and the rest of the piles. Once he finished, he sent the plates and tray away. Getting up with a sigh, he left the Heads dorm and his feet carried him towards the dungeons. Luckily for him, he was given the password. He came upon Blaise lounging lazily on one of the dark colored couches and Crabbe and Goyle having a sort of brawl. Blaise's eyes traveled to the visitor and a friendly smirk played up his lips.

"Draco," he said, his voice smooth. "I thought you would never show up." Draco smirked back while Crabbe and Goyle stopped to look his way.

"Right, and what have you been doing all day?" He asked the deep bronze skinned young man. Blaise shrugged.

"Oh you know, nothing," he said. Draco chuckled.

"Of course," he said with humor. Looking over to the two brutes in the room he nodded to them. "Crabbe, Goyle."

"Hey Draco," Crabbe greeted while Goyle only waved shortly.

"What about you, Drake, anything productive?" Blaise asked. Draco thought of Hermione and decided to keep it to himself.

"Not a thing," the blonde replied. "Classes don't start until tomorrow, what did you think I would be doing?" Draco asked. Blaise chuckled.

Blaise Zabini was the only one Draco could be himself around. Even during the war, they kept in touch. Zabini was neutral in the war; he had no reason to get involved. He went into hiding and only came out to see Draco. They were best friends then, and still are.

They may not act as close as they really are in front of others, but the companionship between them is obvious.

"Where is everyone?" Draco asked as Blaise got to his feet and strode over to where the blonde was standing.

"Pansy and some others said they would be outside, she felt the need to let me know. I haven't a clue about anyone else," Blaise said, rolling his eyes. Draco raised a brow, in thought.

_I'm not worried am I? Hermione's fine, Ginny is with her. Maybe…she's outside, just maybe; maybe not. But—I don't want to chance anything if they run into Pansy and them. They'll definitely give them trouble. Especially Hermione if they find out. _

Draco gave Blaise a sideways look.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked. Blaise quirked a dark brow and shrugged. Crabbe and Goyle walked over, their heavy feet falling loudly on the cold floor. All four left the dungeons.

The four young men walked in a line; Draco and Blaise next to each other while Crabbe and Goyle flanked at each side. The two never got out of the habit of portraying themselves as "the bodyguards". It was never really needed, it just happened to be that way.

"_Are you sure nothing has happened, Draco?"_Blaise said through Draco's mental walls. The blonde gave him a quick glance and pursed his lips once and released them.

"_You know me too well, my friend,"_ He replied. _"Don't be too surprised."_

"_Just tell me, it can't be that bad." _Blaise said. _"You aren't a queer are you? _

Draco saw him smirk in his peripheral vision and grimaced slightly. _"God, no."_

"'_Cause you know I have no problem with homosexuals, just tell me so I can get a heads up. I don't want you hitting on me,"_ The young man continued on with humor.

Rolling his eyes, Draco shot him a glare. _"I'm not a bleeding woofter, so drop it."_

Blaise raised an eyebrow and glanced at him. _"Well then, what is it?"_

The blonde sighed softly and licked his lips.

"_It's Hermione."_ Both of Blaise's eyebrows shot up.

"_Granger…? What about her Drake?" _The mysterious young man seemed interested.

"_Don't go spreading this around; I don't want to be the start of any trouble, but…"_ Draco shot a glance in both directions at Goyle and Crabbe. He purposely slowed down his pace and Blaise slowed down with him. The two barely noticed, but they did start their own conversation. Malfoy brought his attention back to Blaise,_ "I made a truce with Hermione Granger and as of this morning, we've become friends."_

Blaise almost tripped. Almost.

"_Friends with Granger…or _Hermione_ I should say. You've obviously become quite comfortable with using her first name, what's with that? Merlin, you really have changed,"_ Blaise said.

"_For the better and you know it,"_ Draco growled with a small scowl. However, he didn't keep it for long. _"But, there is something else."_

Blaise cocked his head and waited for him to continue.

"_She's gone blind."_

Draco told Blaise everything. How he stumbled into her room when she yelled out curses when she had discovered and how he led her to her closet for her to get dressed. When she let him hold her arm and when she wound her arm through his—when they had agreed to be friends. How he actually made her laugh and smile when she knew she could possibly never see again—normally that is. What he felt when he saw her look so vulnerable and scared and of how he held her in his arms when she broke down. What was said in the small conversation he had with Ginevra Weasley and that she knows about his allegiance with the Order of the Phoenix. He told him of what he heard her say when she talked to Ginny before he brought the three of them brunch and that he had also made friends with the Firecracker. He didn't keep out a single detail.

The four boys, although in pairs, finally made it outside when Draco finished telling Blaise his story.

Zabini stopped completely, not caring in the least about the other two walking on ahead. The larger boys probably knew by now that they didn't want to be disturbed. They seemed to show enough common sense…

Only sometimes.

"Damn," he said out loud. "That makes me want to be nice to her. Weird…" Blaise muttered shaking his head. Draco chuckled.

"She's nice B, just give her a chance. Hell, I've never paid any attention on how she's affected me from the first time we've met until now. I've known her for a long time, I just haven't gotten to know her," Draco said. Blaise snorted at his nickname and Draco's statement. All of this information coming from Draco…it seemed crazy. He had been the bane of Granger's existence and now Draco Malfoy actually feels the need to care about Hermione Granger and her wellbeing.

Shocking, yes, but unbelievable? Maybe not so much…

Blaise began to see them as yin and yang. They balanced each other out. They needed each other. However, he didn't feel the need to think so drastically with the two. At least, not yet.

"Oh please, listen to yourself—,"

"I am and I'm thinking as clearly as I ever have. You know I don't believe in that 'purebloods are superior' bullshite, not since I was a little brat, Blaise, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. Merlin, Hermione has been looked down upon and underestimated all her life by those who hold prejudices. She is one the most powerful and certainly one of the most intelligent witches anyone has ever witnessed, especially of our age.

"I fought with her in the war against Voldemort, Zabini, and _God_ did she _fight_. She has a passion that I've only seen in a few witches in wizards in my whole existence and read of a few. Be honest Blaise, have you seen anyone who even compares to her?"

Blaise looked at him, his face serious. "You."

Draco sighed and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "No one else, hm?" Blaise kept silent. The blonde let his arm drop back to his side.

"There is no one else like her. I'll be damned if I let anyone try to bring her down. She deserves that much from me…and so much more," Draco said.

Zabini understood Malfoy, completely. He has seen the passion and fire that Granger holds. She and Draco are much more alike than they let on.

"Alright, I'll give her a chance. She must be alright if you've taken to her," Blaise threw back. They began walking again.

"Yeah," Draco said. "I wanted to see if she was out here, I felt like I needed to check on her."

Blaise looked at his best mate. He knows what Draco is like when he feels the need to take care of and protect someone. Malfoy went through a lot with his mother, Narcissa. Clapping a hand to Draco's shoulder a few times, Blaise showed him he'd give support.

"_Thanks B."_

Although Blaise didn't acknowledge his thanks, he knew his friend would be there.

Noticing the two young men in front of them speeding up their pace, they saw the group of Slytherins ahead of them. Draco and Blaise couldn't help but notice that they looked like they all had something up their sleeves. Malfoy sped up his pace, his strides becoming longer while Blaise kept up effortlessly. The group of snakes looked as if they knew something they didn't. Especially Pansy Parkinson, who seemed to have fixated her unwanted attention on a small group of four around a bench about a hundred feet away.

* * *

**How was that? I thought I did very well on this chapter.**

**I love how nice Draco is! However, he has not lost his ice. Oh no. That will come in time.**

**I would love to know your opinions and thoughts. Please let me know. **

**You all are my audience and I aim to please you. **

**Until next time, Auf Wiedersehen.**


End file.
